Kingdom Hearts: A Whole New Set of Worlds
by kingdommast
Summary: When Hollow Bastion disappears leaving nothing but a wormhole the KH gang goes through and finds themselves facing heartless, nobodies and a new threat. Why are we not surprised? Story like title and summary horrible pun for title good story.
1. Hollow Bastion Gone?

Chapter 1: Hollow Bastion Gone?

The sun found was about to set on Destiny Islands and it found three friends sitting on a bent paupou tree, like they always did when they were there. The Play Island, as it was known, had a water fall the fell in to a lake created by a dam. There was also a big single room tree house and a tunnel behind it that led to a cave that had a wooden door. Ask most people on the Islands if that door had ever opened and you would get a no from everyone but our three friends. There was also a shed that really other then having a staircase, to get to the hight get to a flat rock in the sea, didn't hold much of anything. It was this flat rock that the three teens were on. Despite the fact that it was rock a lot of palm trees grew there. The only really interesting thing here was the bent paupou tree. The paupou tree was bent so that a part of it's truck was parellel to the ground before resuming it's upward climb at a forty-five degree angle.

Suddenly the three friends were sitting before a huge mouse. The immediately slipped off the tree and kneeled before the mouse. "What do you need King Mickey?" Sora, a brunette teen, asked. "My friends, stand," the King said. "A distress call was received from Hollow Bastion. Will you meet me in Twilight Town in two days time?" At this news all three teens gasped. "Why don't -" Sora started to say before Riku, a silver-haired teen cut him off. "Of course, Your Highness." "I'll explain the situation when we're all there." The King stated. "We'll leave immediately." Added Kiari, a red-head and the only girl in the group. "See you there." The King said as he faded away. "Why did you cut me off?" Sora complained, turning to the adult-sized teen. "Something big is happening at Hollow Bastion if they sent out a distress call. They know how to and can take care of most things on their own." Riku explained. "We're going to need a plan." "Hey guys, you coming or not?" Kiari teased halfway to the hidden gummi ship.

A word on gummi. Gummi is a peculiar material, as it forms almost unbreakable bonds in touching another gummi block. Another interesting fact about gummi blocks is that different shaped and/or colored gummi blocks have different use and capabilities. These facts make gummi blocks a perfect material for make interplanetary flights.

The boys started running. Looking at each others faces they shared a competitive glare and started running even harder. They soon passed Kiari, who had a small smile as she laughed at the boys' antics even after all they had been through the last few years. When she went into the ship she heard the results of the race in the form of Sora calling Riku an old man jokingly. They soon and expertly took off.

Using the warp drive they soon were landing in Twilight Town. Sora rambled on in excitement about finally being able to properly introduce Riku and Kiari to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. However the blue eyed teen's plan would have to wait as the group ran into some old friends, namely Donald and Goofy. Sora ran to them and before uttering a word wrapped them up into a deadly group hup. Donald started to protest but soon gave up knowing that it was useless and, though he wouldn't admit it, he had missed Sora as well. When Sora finally let go, both animals were breathing hard. "So do you know why we're here?" Sora asked. "No, not as of now, however we were sent to look for you so the King could explain." Donald stated. "We should get going going then." Riku suggested with the undercurrent of a command. When they arrived at the dead end in the alleyway that was underneath some tracks, known to Sora, Donald, and Goofy as the Usual Spot, they saw Mickey for a minute before he was in one of Sora's hugs. When Sora released the mouse, Mickey went straight to business. "As you all know we received a distress call. While the distress call was recent the trouble started a few months ago." Sora looked like he wanted to shout "MONTHS AGO!" "Things started to disappear. It started with small things first like socks and earrings, then bigger things started to go as well. Eventually whatever this thing was started to take huge swaths of land. They tried calling us but something was interfering with the distress phone. Frankly we're lucky they managed to contact us." "Why didn't they just go to another world?" Goofy asked. "I don't know Goofy. I just don't know" The king said shaking his head at the floor. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and kick this thing's butt." Sora said determinedly. "We can't Hollow Bastion is gone. All that's left there now is a wormhole." The King supplied. "I was hoping that going through it might provide some answers." Mickey continued. "Let's go then." The three teens answered.

When the group had arrived at the Sandlot, a wide open plaza that was often used for fighting, they were awed at the sight of King Mickey's gummi, that they were going to be traveling in. It was entirely gold wich was unheard of for gummis. Mickey told them of the new world sensing technology and navigation system. To honor the navigational system the ship was called Salmon. Soon after that they were at the wormhole. "Everybody sure they want to do this?" Mickey asked. "Yes." Everybody else responded. "Okay here goes nothing." He said as Salmon started to move forward.


	2. Run Away Salmon

A/N: Seeing as my billion dollar check still hasn't arrived these stories still aren't mine. :( Anyhow please read, review, and follow preferably in that order those the last two can be swapped.

* * *

Chapter 2: Run Away Salmon

As the ship emerged from the other end of the wormhole, one of the monitors came to life with a sudden light in the spacious cockpit. "Let's see" Riku said studying the screen. "We have a world with no outside threat and one with a . . . domestically foreign threat?" the grayed eyed youth said puzzled. "That sounds interesting." Sora remarked sitting in his customary seat, the pilot's seat. After waiting a few seconds and not hearing any objections he turned the wheel to the right. "Uh guys. . . "

Summersea, Emelan

A group of fishermen stood around their fleet, looking expectingly at a flutist, a drummer, and a dancer. The performers were behind a strange net. Instead of the same knot it used three different knots and the holes were bigger than normal. The musicians started playing and the boy jumped into a corner hole. He touched each corner before jumping into the center of the next hole. His legs warmed up to an unnatural yet pleasant heat. He felt the fish respond to his dancing flicking their tails to come to him and the net. The usual pleasure Pasco felt while dancing was mitigated by the curiosity he felt by the mental image of a golden object responding just like the fish were.

On board the Salmon

"The ships not responding to me. In fact the ship is driving itself." Sora finished. As if in response to what he said the ship started accelerating throwing everyone to the back of the cockpit except for Sora who was pushed back into his seat forcing him to let go of wheel. Riku climbed back into his seat and managed a glance at the monitor before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. "Salmon's. . . going to. . . land in. . . a net." He gasped out in between spurts of laughter. After a few seconds everyone realized why this was funny and started laughing with Riku. All thought of regaining control of the ship in the sound of the hysterical laughter. Before too much longer they were at the rejected world. As the ship entered the atmosphere at an angle too steep to survive. Right after the ship was extinguished it promptly blew up. The explosion separated the group into four teams.

Summersea, Emelan

Soon after getting back in the saddle Sandry saw an object wash ashore. After a quick internal debate she rode over to the object and saw that said object was a man. "Tell my uncle that I won't be able to join him." She told Oama, one of her guards.


	3. First Impressions and Grizzly Murders

A/N: Nope still not mine, still hoping that they were. I guess that the story must go on. As always R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Impressions & Grizzly Murders

Riku woke up looking at a stone ceiling that reminded him of Malificent's castle except that there was far more light in this one then her's. He noticed that there was a girl, he put her age at 14, was watching him. As he tried to sit up, she gently pushed him back down. All her actions screamed healer. "I'm fine." Riku protested. "Only because I brought you here where Dedicate Comfrey was." She said matching his stubborn tone perfectly, only reaffirming the idea that she was learning to be a healer. "Dedicate Comfrey?" Riku inquired, voice full of curiosity. The girl looked at him weirdly as if he should know who Dedicate Comfrey was. "Only the best healer in all of Emelan." Cocking her head to the side she asked. "Do you know your name?" Riku almost sighed. He had been through this every time he landed in an infirmary. "Yes, It's Riku. What's yours?" He responded as politely as he could. "It's Sandry." She told him. "So where are we?" He said expecting the name of some temple that he never heard before. "The healing wing in the Duke's Citadel." She replied simply as if it were obvious that that was where she would take anyone who needed help. "So why would Dedicate Comfrey be at the Duke's Citadel?" Riku inquired, knowing that dedicates only left their temple for big things. "He was checking up on my uncle." She said simply. "And why would he be checking up on your uncle?" Riku asked though he had a good who her uncle was. "The duke." She said just as simply as before. Riku nodded receiving the answer he had expecting. "You're uncle is the duke?" He asked for confirmation. "Well I would certainly hope I'm the duke. If not I'm sure the actual duke would be very upset." A new voice sounded by the door. "Now Sandry before you start berating me, I returned at around 8 and I was resting until just a little while ago." The duke looked perfectly aged for the job. Old enough that it was obvious that he was experienced and wouldn't be a push-over but not old enough to make people wonder if his mind was all there. His physical appearance was slightly round with salt-and-pepper hair that was mostly salt. His hair hadn't yet begun to fall out. His clothing was simple yet well made. It was obvious that the duke preferred browns and blacks to the more showy colors like purple and gold. Looking closely Riku could tell that he looked tired, almost like he was recovering from a heart attack. 'He needs brighter colors the dark ones make him look like he's on his deathbed.' Riku thought as a clock struck the half hour. Sandry stood up "I have an agreement to attend to." She said as she started walking to the door. "Goodbye Riku and Dedicate Comfrey said that you needed rest." She said as the door closed. "Well seeing as how I came to see what could keep my niece from meeting up with me I should be off. I have a country to run. Get well soon." The duke wished Riku as he turned around waving a small farewell. Riku eying the healer, decided it wasn't worth the fight to convince the healer that he was fine. He let his head hit the pillow and before he knew it he was asleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Riku got out of bed grateful that he was fully dressed went out and found a servent. After asking where breakfast was being served and the directions to the room, he went there and found the duke, Sandry and an unknown male eating an assortment of muffins. Finding a seat and grabbing a few muffins he received a glare from the unknown male. "Riku, I'm Duke Vedris IV and this is Baron Erdogun, who acts as the ruler when I'm incapable of doing it." Duke Vedris said. Turning to Sandry he said "As I was saying Jamar Rokat was murdered and nobody saw who did it. His bodyguards said that he had opened the door to his study and a sword sliced his head off." The duke informed his great-niece. Riku, upon hearing this tidbit of information, instantly thought of the dark corridors he and other darkness users could employ. He knew that one could easily slip by the heaviest of security by using dark corridors. He resolved to search the city and see if he could detect anything amiss in it.

While walking though the city he caught a glimpse of a familiar face though it had aged some. "CID!" Riku yelled glad that at least one of the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had survived the destruction of his home world once again. Cid turned around, his face lighting up as he saw the youth. Cid's blode hair had started to lose the battle against the gray hair. His face was starting to show the strain it had been under for all those years but other then those he was still the same old gummi engineer. "Riku, what are you doing here?" Cid asked. "We were looking for the reason Hollow Bastion was destroyed and were hoping to find some survivors." Riku informed him. "And who exactly is we?" Cid responded though guessing that Sora part of the group. "Me, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Kiari, and Sora." Riku said holding back sobs for the last three names. Cid guessed that they started out as one group but were separated quite recently. "Come on kid, let's go back to my place where we can go through my inventory of gummi blocks and design you guys, I'm gonna say four, ships though it will require some jury rigging." Cid said moving on to a different subject to spare the boy more pain by his hand. Riku nodded holding back tears by blinking furiously. He was glad that not only did someone know him that well but that said person cared about him to want to spare him as much pain as he could. When they got to the tiny space that was Cid's living space the first thought that entered Riku's mind was. 'that's a lot of gummi blocks.' Every available inch was covered in a pile of gummi blocks. Some of the piles were balanced quite precariously. After clearing a spot for himself to sit on Riku launched into the whole tale while Cid cataloged his innovatory, and designed four gummi ships. True to his word the four ships needed to be jury-rigged. Riku knew that a jury-rigged ships would need frequent checkups to make sure that everything was still in alinement because if it got too out of line the ship would be liable to explode leaving the crew stranded on the nearest planent. Finally Cid felt satisfied with the blueprints and showed them to Riku. Shortly after that Riku left leaving Cid to start building the ships while he was to find a spot for them to be assembled.

While looking for a suitable site Riku heard a strangled gasp. His mind instantly went to the worst possible scenario. Running suddenly Riku thrust out his hand which was instantly enveloped by a bright white light. When it died down he held a keyblade that was dark at the hilt and slowly went to a light pink. He quickly jumped into the fray of invisible swordsmen and frightened horses. Feeling some danger Riku blocked. When he got into a full block stance his keyblade gave a flash of light and suddenly there was a floating sword. Out of the corner of his eye Riku saw a samurai a type of Nobody. Knowing that if it were to join the fray nobody would be left alive he went and confronted it. He started out with a quick swipe at it's middle knowing it would be blocked. Backing away to give himself room to maneuver he ran up a wall. Turning around and seeing the samurai on the wall. Grinning, Riku shot a firaga spell at it. The spell hit it's target perfectly, it exploded into a firestorm composed of dark flames. When it died down Riku saw two things. First that the samurai was dead and the second was that one of the guards had managed to get himself surrounded by heartless and the other guard got stabbed in the leg and crushed under his horse. Focusing on the heartless Riku fired his most powerful thunder spell. He yelled. "THUNDERAGA!" Several black lightning bolts hit each heartless. It was a few seconds later, the heartless exploded. Feeling satisfied that the fight was over Riku was about to walk down the wall to lift the horse off the wounded guard and heal him when he felt something slid in between his ribs nicking his heart. As he fell he mumbled "Cureraga." Three dark green leaves swirled around Riku's wound as he fell closing it. When he hit the ground he was already unconscious. During the confusion of the fight no one realized that Quasam Rokat was beheaded and that his head was nowhere to be found.


	4. Comfessions, Lessons, and…Dancing?

Disclaimer: I tried to talk Duke Vedris into letting me have the copyright but he wouldn't go for it. Too bad still don't own either.

Dedication for this chapter goes to dragonmunchies. Thanks for the metaphorical kick in the pants.

While own the subject of this chapter let me apologize. I meant to get this up long ago but then I got hit by a wave of laziness. Again I am sorry.

Chapter 4: Confessions, Lessons, and … Dancing?

Riku woke up in the infirmary looking at blue eyes. "Haven't we done this before?" He asked in mock curiosity. "I don't know. It seems like we have though." Sandry said in the same tone. It was at that moment that Riku realized that he loved her. He quickly shoved it down. 'I look ten years her senior not three' He thought forcefully. "On a more serious note, what were those creatures?" She asked. Riku stifled a fake yawn. "Can we do this another their time? I'm still tired and healing." He pointed out. "Oh, so you can fall an unspecified amount of feet into water than almost drown and be up and fighting the next day but fall twenty feet and you need to rest for two weeks." She scoffed. Riku seeing that he wasn't going to get any peace until he told her and that she was going to pester him constantly, said. "There was some heartless and one Nobody. Heartless are the darkness from people's hearts. Nobodies are the aftermath when a strong-willed person loses their heart to the heartless." He explained in a simple, calm, and matter-of-fact way. "What is the name of the sword you wield? The soldiers who saw it had never seen something like it before." Sandry inquired further. "The generic name is a keyblade. My personal keyblade is called 'Dawn's First Light'. A keyblade is forged by the light in the wielder's heart." He explained. He knew that talking to her was dangerous. First because he would grow to love her more and second because he was already in for a world of pain when she rejected him because of his darker past. Sandry decided to ask an important question. "How can you do magic even though you don't have any in you?" "I think it's because I'm a keyblade wielder." Riku said hoping that this would calm the fears he saw spring into her eyes. Fortunately this did calm Sandry's fears. She looked at Riku and found that despite the age difference that she loved him. Looking at his blanket Sandry saw that it was rumbled so she placed a hand on it and it instantly straightened out. Right than a servant came in and addressed Sandry. "M'lady, Dedicate Lark is here to see you." "Show them in. Riku would you like to come?" Sandry said. "Um… sure." He replied. "Excellent, right this way then." The servant said leading them out of the infirmary. Riku jumped out of his bed and followed Sandry to one of the sitting rooms. Inside were two women. One was dressed in green. From green shirt to green pants. Riku assumed that this one was Dedicate Lark. The other woman was in an orange dress. She had used something to make her lips red and put red strips into her brown hair. A mole seemed to finish the woman's broad mouth. This made her beautiful but at a level that seemed reachable. "Sandry may I introduce Yazmin Hebet." The woman in green said. Sandry and Yazmin curtsied to each other. Dedicate Lark, Mrs. Hebet may I introduce you to Riku. We don't know Riku's last name as has doesn't know it himself." Sandry said In response to their questioning looks. Riku bowed to the two women. The returned it with the a film proper for their stations. When ever one was seated Sandry said. "This is an honor. I didn't realize that you knew the _dancer _Yazmin. All you ever said was that you had a friend by that same name." Lark grinning said. "I assumed that you knew that you knew that all of my friends outside of the temple were performers." "I'm honored." Yazmin told Sandry. "Lark's told me so much about you. She says that you are the only mage she's ever known that can spin magic." At this Sandry's cheeks reddened. "It was spin magic or die, the first time I tried it." At this revelation Riku stopped paying attention to the conversation. His mind travelled back to when he let the darkness take over him. '_When you are ready to return to your old self find the lady whose magic acts like thread and deals in thread. She holds the key.' _He couldn't believe what the voice from the light was implying. Was Sandry going to be a keyblade wielder? It was then that Sandry started to tell Yazmin about Pasco, a young dance mage. When Riku heard that Pasco was the reason he was here he smiled. He hoped that his friends were in Summersea as well. When Sandry was finishing her story about Pasco hanging three of his family members in the air the Duke walked in. He and Yazmin talked about her performing for him. "'Scuse me, m'lord, m'lady but someone keeps bothering" the manservant never got a chance to finish as a man brushed by him. "I wouldn't have had to bother anybody if you take amen me to his Grace immediately." He said. "Though I wouldn't mind getting Dedicate Lark's opinion on it either. The news should go back to the temple anyhow." Riku made to stand up and leave but the duke said. "So long as you don't have any pressing matters and we can count on your discretion, I see no issue staying two staying." Riku got comfortable again. He saw Yazmin kiss her finger in a vow of silence but it looked like she was flirting with the duke as well. "I experimented on the magic we took off one of the guards and we have a problem and a half. The half is dragonsalt. The mage is addicted to the stuff." Riku assumed that dragonsalt was like barrel of laughs powder, a vile drug meant to take the user out of his senses. Sandry and the unknown man started talking magic. The Duke interrupted them before they could get too involved by saying. "Wulfric, if we may continue with your report? You and my niece may talk on magical practices another time." "Oh yes, well we're looking for a 'salt peddler but we doubt that we'll find any relevant information. The problem is that out mage deals in- unmagic, is the best term. It's- nothingness." Riku tuned out. This 'unmagic' sounded too much like the darkness he could use. "Riku, hello? Sandry to Riku, you in there?" Sandry said. "Sorry for spacing out. Was there something you wanted?" He asked. "Yes the goals of the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Wulfric said. "The goal of the Heartless is to collect hearts to make more Heartless. As to the goal of the samurai, that was the Nobody who was at the fight, and it's superiors I have no idea. Unlike the Heartless, Nobodies can think and make plans. Heartless go solely on instinct. However if the leader happens to stay in a humanoid shape they tend to want Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is a force that is made by collecting hearts together. It is rumored that it can restore what a Nobody lacks when they enters it. Nobodies lack a heart because they are the victims of a heartless attack but their will is strong enough that it makes the body live on. Most of the time deformation occurs both with Heartless and Nobodies." "What would cause the heartless to appear where the murderers are?" The Duke asked. "There are two reasons. First the murderers are the Heartless's target or they are drawn by the unmagic. The second theory is that they have given in to the darkness and no deformation occurred. The new heartless acts as if it weren't a heartless and will control other heartless subconsciously." "Is there a way to tell which situation it is?" Wulfric asked. "Until a showdown with them most people can't know. However there are some people who are able to sense the state a heart is in. I am one of those people." "How did you develop that ability?" Sandry asked. This question was the one that Riku hated because he was afraid that it would change their opinion of him. He decided that the truth was the best option. The truth will set you free, right? "I was really stupid and arrogant. Right before my home world was destroyed I found a puddle of darkness. I thought that it was a portal to different worlds. One of my best friends, Sora, tried to help me out. I didn't take the hand he held out and due to the fact that he didn't want to step in to the puddle I sunk through. When I awoke a evil darkness wielder was standing over me. She played her part fairly well and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I became so entranced with trying to find my friends that she was able to use me. She also managed to show me incomplete evidence that led me to conclude that Sora had replaced Kiari, our other best friend, and me. Eventually I realized the error of my ways and left. I tried to help Sora in his destiny as the wielder of the original keyblade but because I was ashamed I did from behind the scenes. I found my self working with a man who called himself DIZ. He was trying to make up for some of his mistakes. He tasked me with capturing Rozas, Sora's Nobody. Who was only made because the evil sorceress and I tricked Sora into unlocking his heart so Kiari could get all of her heart back. Roxas was too powerful for me and so I gave in to the 'most powerful source of strength' or so I thought at that time. I managed to defeat Roxas, which allowed Sora to wake up. I wasn't left unscarred by my surrender to the darkness. I was pre-maturely aged." Everyone but Riku was sitting in stunned silence when the duke asked. "How old are you, if your body is younger then it looks?" "Seventeen." Riku said without thinking he was trying to judge how the group was reacting to his news. Deciding on unfavorable, Riku stood and started walking toward the door. "Riku don't leave. I for one think that you couldn't have known what was going to happen and that blaming yourself is only making things worse. I was afraid of the dark and this prolonged danger to my friends. Briar, my foster brother, was a former thief Daja, one of my foster sisters, was proclaimed bad luck by her people and wasn't allowed to talk to them. Tris, my other foster sister, drowned an entire pirate fleet. There's always something we wish we could change about our past but we just have to learn to deal with it and take wisdom from our mistakes." Riku turned around and saw that he had judged them too harshly and too quickly. Turning around he walked back to his seat and sat down. Sandry moved her chair so she could grasp his hand to show that she was there. The group stayed in the room for a few more minutes but quickly broke up. Riku felt that it was more of an organic break-up then a fleeing the vile creature without trying to offend it. When it was just him and Sandry he said. "Will you meet me in the courtyard at sunset?" Sandry's reply was positive and eager.

Riku strode out of the Citadel. He had decided to vist Cid's and see if he could help even if it was just handing him parts. When he got there Cid not only said no but was passionate in his refusal. This left Riku with wondering the city. He saw someone, couldn't see who it was, pass by in a familiar black coat. Riku tailed the person. Eventually the person turned down a alleyway. When Riku turned into it he almost numbed into the person he was tailing. He quickly realized that the person he had been following knew that Riku was following. "It's bad manners to follow someone or did your parents not teach you that? Either way you need to learn your lesson." With that said he flicked his wrist and suddenly behind the black coated person was a battalion of soldiers. Riku summoned his keyblade as the figure in black disappeared. Riku quickly took his frustrations out on the heartless. Riku turned and stalked out of the alleyway. On a nearby rooftop a figure appeared. "That was a close one, my sweet. He is troublesome to our plans. No matter we will take care of him soon enough." beneath the hood of the coat the figure smiled viciously.

Later in the Citadel's courtyard, Riku was pacing. He was suddenly worried about just how smart asking Sandry to meet him really was. "Worried Riku?" Sandry's voice rang out. Turning he saw that she was stunning and that not a wrinkle marked her blue dress. He suddenly realized that wrinkles never bother her clothing. "A little bit. Mostly I'm hoping." "What are you hoping for?" Was Sandry's question. "That this goes smoothly. That you don't laugh in my face, rip my heart out and grindit's still-beating form to dust with your heel." Riku said with a small grin. He mentally added 'that my joke goes well.' While I can't garentee some of it," Sandry smiled. "I think your heart's pretty safe. I would hate to ruin such fabulous clothe and I'm not wearing my heart feisty heels tonight." She finished lifting up her dress a couple of inches to show off her choice in footwear. "Oh, so you do own a pair that you use to convert hearts to dust. That explains so much." He teased. "Well, when you are a lady there are just something's you must have. Shoes that you use to turn hearts to dust just happen to be on that list." She explaines in mock seriousness. "So why sunset?" She asked suddenly. "Because dawn is my favorite time of day and at sunset I can pretend that time is going backwards to let me see the sun rise again." Riku explained, easily slipping into seriousness. "Now, that's not at all narsasistic is it?" Sandry teased. "Nope not at all." Riku replied in a joyfully insinsre tone. "Do you want to dance?" Riku said demonstrating the ease at which he can change moods once again. He offered her his arm as he said this. "I would love to." Sandry said taking Riku's offered arm. As they danced, a figure in a black coat appeared and sent a red beam at Riku. The figure left after he saw that it hit it's intended target. A few minutes later Riku without knowing why dipped Sandry and kissed her. The moment their lips met Riku was surrounded by a dazzling white light.


	5. Bed, Net, and Beyond

I tried to get Genie to use his powers to grant me the ownership of this story but he said no. Ah well, say la vie.

"You know we should really stop starting our day like this." Sandry said. "I agree. However, these beds are really comfy. I'm not sure I could give them up." Riku said jokingly. "You should try the regular beds they're far more comfy, as you put it, then the infirmary beds." Sandry replied. "So what happened last night? The last thing I remember is kissing you. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds there." He said. "Well, let's see. After you kissed me you were surrounded by a white light." Sandry said, a smile growing. "Then you fell asleep which made me feel like a dull date. After that you dropped me and fell on top of me. This left me the job of dragging you up to the infirmary." She concluded. As Riku heard this he slapped a hand over an eye. "I'm sorry, I had a wonderful time last night." He apologized. "Can you forgive me?" He asked. Sandry's smile grew even wider. "Well you look even cuter now. How could I possibly say no?" She teased. "Wait, I'm cuter now?" Riku asked, not really wanting an answer to his asked question but the implied one. "Isn't that what I just said?" She teased further. "Sandry, what aren't you telling me?" Riku half-whined, half-complained. "Well, let's just say you won't be mistaken for an adult anymore." Sandry hinted. "Wait, did my body de-age?" Riku asked, hope clearly ringing in his voice. "Yes." She beamed before leaning down and kissing him lightly. Just then the healer came around. "How is my most frequent patient doing today?" He asked. "Feeling like he could fight Organization XIII and win." Riku said smiling. "Well everything seems normal. Come back if anything is bothering you." The healer instructed. "'Kay will do." Riku promised, getting up.

Lust was looking at the courtyard, wondering what his spell made Riku do, when he saw Riku stroll out in to the courtyard. 'What!' Lust thought. 'that spell should have ensured his imprisonment.' "Well I guess we'll just have to take his heart, darling." Lust said, talking to his non-existant partner. He flicked his hand at Riku and suddenly he was surrounded by Nobodies.

Riku was thinking about the change in his relationship with Sandry. When the scene in front of him turned grey. He stepped into a battle stance and summoned his keyblade. He took a cursory glance around him and figured that he was surrounded. He took a swing at the Dusk in front of him. He thought of using a reversal but the Dusks were too close together for it to be of any use. Just then the Dusk in front of Riku sprouted an arrow and dissolved into grey and white vines. Riku quickly used a reversal. As he was coming up he slashed a Dusk in to two parts. With more fighting room Riku slipped into his natural style. The tables were turned as the Dusks felt the sting of flesh, metal, and keyblade. One Dusk who managed a lucky hit on Riku found itself being used as a weapon against its comrades. Finally the Dusks were all vanquished. Riku waved his thanks to the archers and then examined his wound. He decided that it wasn't worth a potion or a spell so he pulled some bandages out of one of his pockets and wrapped it. 'I'm a dead man when Sandry finds out I got hurt.' Riku thought. With that he started walking around Summersea.

While Riku was exploring the city he felt a huge spike of darkness. Following it to its source Riku saw nothing when he arrived. He figured that it was unmagic. "Riku what are you doing here?" Wulfric asked. He and Sandry had just turned the corner. "I felt darkness and I followed it here." Riku explained. "This pool is probably where the killer took off the unmagic. Did you see anyone walk past you?" Wulfric asked Riku. "No I didn't but there are other ways to go from here." They quickly cleaned up the pool of unmagic. "What about the other sites where the murders used unmagic?" Riku asked. "We should clean those up." Sandry said to Wulfric. "I agree, however I don't have the magic left to clean up two other scenes. We'll just use police barriers for now." Wulfric said. "Oh yeah, you probably need to block the roof of the building I was standing on." Riku said. "What? Somebody had to stab me and the roof is the most likely spot, unless unmagic let's somebody defy gravity?" Riku explained when he saw the stares of Sandry and Wulfric.

The next day Riku, Sandry and Wulfric were at Jamar Rokat's house. By unspoken consent Riku stood guard. Before Sandry went in Riku snagged her hand and quickly gave her a hug and a kiss. It was boring until Riku felt a spike in darkness. Turning around he ran up a wall and dove through a window before he consciously realized that there were heartless in the room. 'I hope I don't fall flat on my face.' Riku thought. Fortunately he tucked into a roll and sprung up. His keyblade was in his hand a second later. He noticed three things: One, Wulfric was dead. Two the heartless were the murderers and three there was a boy, who was horribly disfigured, was sitting in a corner of the room. The boy, who had pitch black hair, was missing his legs and his skin bore marks of a lot of beatings. Some of the beatings were quite recent. Somehow he knew that this boy was the unmagic mage. Riku's heart went out to the boy. Growling at the heartless for their cruelty, Riku leaped at them. "You're foolish, boy." The female murderer said. "You should have learned something from the death of your brother." She finished. Riku almost smiled. "Really 'cause he got better." He retorted. The murderers both growled and attacked with all the had. "Boy, get us somewhere safe." The male murderer said, addressing the unmagic mage. Riku jumped in between the two and the mage. "You won't be going anywhere with him." He growled. The heartless looked at each other and then at Riku and as one shrugged. They reached out and grabbed him and then tossed him over their shoulders. Riku landed on his feet and ran towards them. He was too late. They had sunk into the pool of unmagic. Riku stopped at the edge of the pool, memories of a pool similar to this one rising to his mind. A pool that led him to the darker side of his nature. He forced these memories down and dismissed his keyblade. "You don't have to go with them." Riku said, trying to show his concern for the boy and nothing else. Riku knew that it was a long shot even if he wasn't trying to deal with other emotions. "They have the 'salt." The boy said simply as he fell into the pool and quickly sunk in. Riku heard the scuff of shoes going unwillingly over wood. Turning around Riku saw Sandry being dragged over to the pool. Running over he half-tackled, half-hugged Sandry. After the pool vanished Sandry was released from the unmagic's pull but Riku didn't release her. With a start, Riku realized that he was crying. It was partly for the loss of his mentor, King Mickey, partly for the loss of his best friends, but mostly for the boy and the life he had been forced into. Riku had sensed that the boy had held onto his light as hard as he could. it was like he was curled up into the fetal position with his light in the middle. Finally he let Sandry go, still crying, because she had work to do. Both of them walked out of the study. Sandry threw a whole bolt of white silk out. "Stand on there, so you'll be out of my way please." She commanded. Going back into the study with one of the bags that she and Wulfric had ordered yesterday. Riku fell, literally, face first on to the silk. He had reached his emotional limit of the day. Flipping onto his back he saw Sandry using her magic to toss the silk to the spots of unmagic. Soon after that Wulfric's apprentices came and took over. Seeing that Sandry needed him, Riku's boyfriend instincts kicked in. He stopped crying, stood up, and walked over to her. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll catch them." He said as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm going to weave a net to catch these murdering rats." Sandry said tears and determination shining in her eyes. Riku might have protested but knew that it would come to naught. She stepped away from him and he released her. She walked over to the apprentices and said something. They nodded understanding and capacity. She called her guards and called out to Riku. "I'm going to Winding Circle." Riku nodded his understanding. Riku went to the Duke's Citadel and, after asking a directions from a servent, went to sleep in a spare bedroom.


End file.
